


In The Cottage

by morningstarspunishment



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarspunishment/pseuds/morningstarspunishment
Summary: This was written for the lovely Cynni.Kisame and Itachi try to spend the night in an abandoned building, only to find that they may have chosen the wrong place to set up camp.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	In The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Cynniminni ily.

Itachi paused, the doorway of the abandoned house in front of him. There was an odd feeling of foreboding that hung in the air, his hand hovering over the door handle. Kisame shifted behind him.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked, voice unconcerned.

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Itachi said, opening the door and stepping inside. There was no one in the building. There was no reason to be so wary. He looked over his shoulder at Kisame and nodded. Kisame followed after him and looked around. 

“It’s almost quaint.” He said, relaxing a little. “With the vines all over it. It’s like a cottage. Wonder why it’s been abandoned.”

“Let’s get settled in. I wonder if they left sleeping mats somewhere.” Itachi said. Kisame nodded, and Itachi walked through to another room to search for usable bedding. After a few moments Kisame let out a whoop, and Itachi straightened up. “What is it?”

“This place still has running water!” Kisame called out from the kitchen. Itachi smiled a little to himself.

“It’s likely well water. Boil it before you drink it. Are there still pots and pans?” 

“Plenty. I’ll get some water boiling for later. Is there a usable bath?” Kisame asked. Itachi slid a panel back and found a tub, relatively clean and large enough even for Kisame. 

“Yes.” He said, stepping in and removing his robe. He cast it aside and filled the tub, scrubbing it as best he could to remove the dust and dirt before draining it again. The cold water almost stung his hands, but it was good to know they’d be able to wash the grime of the day away. 

Itachi turned back into the bedroom and opened a closet. There was one large bed roll, dusty and leaning against the wall with the air of something that had been abandoned longer than anything else in the empty house. He pulled it free and heaved it into his arms. They would likely both be able to fit on it if he couldn’t find anything else. 

He walked through the house and to the entrance again, quickly shaking the dust and cobwebs off of the mat as best he could, until the door opened again and Kisame came to stand beside him. 

“I can handle that if you would like to go and take a bath. I have a large pot of water on the stove that’s boiled- it won't be hot, but at least it won’t be cold.” He said, taking the mat gently from Itachi’s hands and shaking it hard. More dust flew from it than Itachi had managed with all his struggling. He sighed, turning back to the house. 

He paused. The sun was beginning to lower, he could tell in the change of light. He tilted his head. The vines over the house were different. He drew closer to one, eyeing it carefully. Pink flowers, delicate and large, were beginning to bloom all over the building. _How odd…_

He walked back into the Kitchen, taking the large pot of boiling water from the stove and carrying it to the bath. He poured it in, filling it the rest of the way with cold water, before stripping down and lowering himself into the water. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose, feeling the gentle ache of his lungs. It felt… better, somehow. As though it had been numbed. It was similar to the feeling when he boiled his medicine, inhaling the steam, the scent of the herbs filling his airways and helping ease the pain. 

The air smelled lightly floral as he scrubbed himself, and he thought about the flowering vines. It had been a long time since he had dealt with plant identification. What kind of vines flowered as the sun set?

Eventually he stood, draining the tub and taking the pot in hand. He pulled his trousers on, but neglected his shirt. He didn't want to get it wet. Somehow, despite leaving the tepid water, his body didn’t feel cold. He took the pot to the kitchen and filled it, placing it on the stove for Kisame’s bath. 

He paused. _He felt… off. Fevered. His skin seemed tight. Was he unwell?_

He looked up as Kisame entered the kitchen. He had set Samehada down in the bedroom and unfastened the collar of his robes, his cheeks tinted faintly purple in a way that Itachi hadn’t ever seen before. “It’s hot.” Kisame said awkwardly, pulling the water from the stove and setting it on the counter. “I’m taking a cold one.” He said. Itachi nodded, suddenly remembering that he was shirtless as Kisame loomed over him. He felt exposed. He felt… small. Kisame looked down at him, pausing for a moment. His eyes traced over Itachi for a moment. He swallowed. “Make food.” He said shortly, looking away and grabbing the pot of water. Itachi turned away, overwhelmed and confused, his heart thudding in his chest. It was dark in the building now, the only light a pale glow from the open windows. Itachi knew the sun was likely about to fall under the horizon. He set aside cooking some rice and setting out some rations. 

He stopped, leaning on the counter and closing his eyes. He was hot all over. His trousers felt tight. There was an odd kind of frantic desperation that he couldn’t really understand. A feeling he hadn’t ever felt before. _Was he going mad? Was he dying?_

His knees felt weak and shaky. Itachi turned around and leaned back onto his elbows, pressing his thighs together instinctively, his head falling back and a gasp escaping him as he felt a pressure between his legs. His hand flew to his crotch, feeling where he was hard. He clenched his jaw, trying not to moan as he pressed down, grinding the palm of his hand against his erection, canting his hips up into himself. He gasped, feeling a little damp patch of precum blooming where his head pressed against his thumb.

There was a sound, and Itachi looked up, seeing Kisame shirtless, dripping wet with a pair of low slung trousers barely clinging to his hips. He was breathing heavily, his eyes hooded and his sharp teeth peeking from between parted lips. Itachi whipped his hand away from his trousers, immediately regretting the loss as his dick twitched and throbbed, leaking against his pants.

“K-Kisame?” Itachi gasped, his knees almost giving out as Kisame grasped the door frame so hard it creaked, looking at Itachi with a furious kind of hunger. “Kisame… something’s wrong.”

“Those damn flowers. I didn’t think- They’re from Kiri, they shouldn’t be this far out-”

“What are they?” Itachi asked, his voice tremulous. 

“T-they’re… they’re…” Kisame closed his eyes, turning his head away from Itachi. Itachi’s foggy mind didn’t like that. Itachi didn’t want Kisame to stop looking at him with that vicious expression. It made his stomach twist. A strangled noise rang into the air, and Itachi realised that it came from his own throat as Kisame’s muscles jumped in response. The wood of the door frame made another foreboding sound. “They’re called Yuwaku Flowers. They make anyone who smells them…”

Itachi was panting. aid how his body felt was any indication, he already knew what the flowers did. “Kisame. What do we do?”

“We’ve got to go.” Kisame said. “We have to get out of here before we… can’t control ourselves.” His voice was strained. His eyes were still closed tight.

“Kisame I c-cant walk, I feel-” But his voice gave out. He couldn’t admit exactly how he felt. He couldn’t say aloud to Kisame that he was aching, that he’d never been so desperate in his life, that he felt as though if he didn’t do something soon he would die of this- _need_. 

“Don’t say my name like that.” Kisame growled, still not looking at him. He was gripping the doorframe like it was the only thing keeping him from falling away from the earth entirely. “Itachi we have to leave. If you don’t… It can drive you mad.”

Itachi already knew it. This _was_ maddening. A kind of torture. “ _Kisame_ .” Itachi whined, breathless and beyond restraint. “ _Please…_ do something.”

Kisame opened his eyes and looked at Itachi, the muscles in his jaw tense, his eyes burning. The door frame gave an almighty crack, and he crossed the kitchen. “I’m sorry, Itachi…” He growled, grabbing him, lifting him onto the counter, leaning over him. He ran his hands over Itachi’s sides, down over his trousers, gripping his thighs with a painful kind of force. He dipped his head to Itachi’s neck and bit him, gently, pressing the points of his teeth to the delicate skin. Itachi gasped, canting his hips up desperately, searching for pressure as his body burned for more, more of everything, more of Kisame. 

“Please, please don’t stop.” Itachi breathed, grabbing Kisame’s hips, pulling him closer. He groaned, his grip on Itachi’s thighs tightening, he pushed them wide, sliding between them, sending a shiver up Itachi’s spine. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Kisame said, voice low and raspy as he hooked his fingers into Itachi’s waistband. “I’m sorry.” he pulled his trousers off completely, leaving him completely bare on the counter, flushed and panting, his dick impossibly hard and his mind buzzing weakly with the echoes of shame that he was too far gone to really feel. Kisame bent down, wrapping his arms around Itachi’s legs and grasping his sides in his hands as he took Itachi into his mouth. He moaned around him, and Itachi felt his eyes roll back as the vibrations shot through him. 

“Gods, Kisame-” He yelped, his hands flying to Kisame’s hair and grasping it hard in his fists, feeling him bob up and down over his length with all the eagerness of a starving predator with its first meal in days. Itachi’s thighs shook, his whole body jerking, his back arching as the feeling overwhelmed him. “I can’t!” He hissed, making to pull Kisame off, “Kisame it’s too much I can’t-”

Kisame didn’t budge, he just moaned around Itachi again as he pulled his hair. Itachi shook and jerked, his orgasm ripping through him. Kisame swallowed eagerly around him, sucking him dry before pulling back with a filthy pop, his eyes glazed over. He stood again, the bulge between his legs now impossible to ignore, and leaned over Itachi, grabbing his chin roughly and tilting it upward toward him. He pressed their lips together, pressing his tongue into Itachi’s mouth, making him taste his own cum on it.

Itachi sobbed, feeling himself begin to get hard again as Kisame claimed his mouth. Eventually he leaned back, pulling Itachi tight to him, grinding their hips together hard, letting him feel _exactly_ how big he was. Itachi couldn’t seem to process anything properly. His body was completely in control. 

“I want to fuck you so badly…” Kisame breathed into his ear, grinding down again. “I can’t, I shouldn’t… It would hurt you. You can’t take it…”

Itachi’s heart ached as Kisame said it. He wanted that. He _needed_ that. “I can take it.” Itachi whined, “I can. Please, I need more, I need it-” 

Kisame straightened up, his eyes were unfocused, hazy. He rolled his hips, seemingly lost in the feeling of their bodies grinding together. Itachi grasped his waistband, pulling it, exposing more of his skin, his muscular stomach. Itachi’s insides _ached_. 

“Kisame please. I-” He moaned, hands trembling as the grinding added just enough pressure to make Itachi need more. 

“You what?” Kisame asked, his hand falling to the side of his partner’s neck, his other hand gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. He looked completely gone. Kisame’s sharpness, his humour, his kindness were all lost in this enormous need that had engulfed them both. Only his body, his strength, and his passion were left. A cold kind of burning. “You’re begging for what, Itachi?”

“Please… Inside. I want you inside.” He whined, grinding back. Kisame snapped. He bent and bit Itachi’s shoulder so hard he drew blood. Itachi cried out, scratching at his shoulders, his eyes tightly closed and his whole world reduced to the places where they were pressed together. 

When Itachi resurfaced from the haze of pain and need Kisame was pouring something over his hand, quickly dropping the bottle on the counter and grasping Itachi’s thigh with one hand, yanking it up and making Itachi fall onto his back with a pathetic thud. Slick fingers pressed against his entrance, spreading what he now realised was oil around before pressing inside, two at once, painful and shocking, but sliding easily inside. “Sorry…” Kisame said quietly, burying his fingers in up to the knuckles, “Can’t wait, you look so desperate for it, you look so _needy_.”

“Need it-” Itachi cried, legs shaking, his precum leaking out onto his stomach. Kisame made a noise and crooked his fingers hard, pressing against a spot inside of Itachi that made his vision cut out completely, his voice swelling to a shout as his dick jumped. 

“Gods you sound like a whore…” Kisame growled, crooking his fingers again and making Itachi start sobbing, tears falling onto his hair as his thighs jerked and shook. Another finger stretched Itachi and he whined, his chest stuttering as he fought to breathe. It felt as though the air was being knocked out of him, like he was fighting for his life. 

“ _Please-_ ” He cried, reaching down to fist his dick and keening as Kisame slapped his hand away protectively. Kisame began moving his hand, his fingers curved to hit that same place every thrust, sending Itachi into a dizzy kind of trance, reducing him to a whimpering mess as Kisame poured more oil over his hand, making sure Itachi was wet enough to take him.

He took his hand away and Itachi groaned, feeling himself empty and cold for the first time. Kisame growled, grasping his shoulders and pulling him to the edge of the counter, dropping his trousers and lining himself up, pressing his head to Itachi’s entrance.

Itachi jerked, looking down. 

Kisame was big. _Really_ big. He caught his eye and made a guilty expression. “I’m sorry…” He murmured, before pushing inside. Itachi cried out, feeling it stretch him open, the pain outweighed by the feeling of fullness, the hard press against where the pressure felt best, the hot heavy weight of Kisame inside of him. Itachi shook, his legs jerking as Kisame pressed his way inside. He paused when he was seated fully in Itachi, his breath heavy.

“Don’t stop- please don’t stop…” Itachi begged, grabbing Kisame’s arm, gripping it as hard as he could, twitching his hips. His partner growled, leaning over him. 

“Quiet.” He rasped, still torturously still. “I’m trying not to ruin you.”

Itachi panted, looking up at Kisame. “Don’t.”

Kisame clenched his jaw, straightening up again and grabbing Itachi’s hips hard. He rolled his hips, dragging his dick in and out incrementally, making Itachi’s eyes flutter closed, drawing another loud moan out of him.

Kisame didn’t seem to have the restraint left in him to be slow. He fucked into Itachi with an odd mix of gentle consideration and vicious need. Itachi felt lost to it. He wondered for a moment if he had gone mad after all, if the reason he wanted this, needed this, _loved_ this so much was because his mind had broken. His mind _felt_ broken. Overrun by lust and the feeling of Kisame inside of him, his breath hot and desperate against his neck. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whined, letting his head fall against the surface of the counter. Kisame leaned back, his eyes falling over Itachi’s bruised and blushing form.

He pulled Itachi’s legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, and started fucking him harder. He gasped, then arched, Kisame hitting his spot hard with every thrust. “Kisame, no, I c-can't-”

But Kisame didn’t stop. He snapped their hips together harder as Itachi writhed, and one of his hands fell and wrapped around his dick. Almost the second Kisame touched it, Itachi spilled over his hand, his eyes tight shut and his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto as his second orgasm rocked through him. Kisame swore as Itachi tightened around him, squeezing his cock as he bottomed out inside him. He leaned forward, swearing again as he came, making Itachi gasp with the feeling of his dick pulsing inside of him.

Kisame slipped out, leaning his forehead against Itachi’s collarbone and closing his eyes. Itachi looked up at him, achingly empty and sticky with cum. “Is… is that it?” He asked, his mind whirring. Kisame groaned. 

“No. The flowers don’t close until the sun rises…”

“Wait… Kisame it only just went down!” 

Another groan as Kisame set his hands on Itachi’s sides, running his thumbs along his ribs. “I can’t even tell how long between-“

But Itachi was already feeling it, his stomach twisting and tight, his body hot… how warm and rough Kisame’s hands felt against his soft skin…

“Oh no…”

“I’m sorry, Itachi, I should have known sooner.”

Itachi groaned, arching into Kisame’s touch. “Stop apologising. This is happening either way. And I’m glad it’s with you.”

“...What?”

Itachi met Kisame’s eyes, brows furrowed. “Kisame there is no one alive I’d rather get through this with.”

Kisame blinked. “Do you mean that?”

Itachi nodded, huffing. “ _Yes._ Now _please_ do _something.”_

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @criminalgaara


End file.
